Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker
by LuckyFanGirl
Summary: Its about a girl going to a fishing trip but things go bad on her trip. She ends up some where that seems familiar to her. Will she be able to get back home or will she want to stay here forever? What exciting adventures wait for Adriana and the new world. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1- A lost night at sea

Chapter 1: A lost night at sea

It was my birthday, and we are going sea fishing (it's where you fish but you don't bring back the finish in my case). My uncle bought a boat for this occasion, and I can't wait to go.

My mom, dad and sister all piled into the car for the trip. Everyone was so looking forward to this trip. The car trip was long and boring; we were headed for one of the California coast lines. I don't really remember which one though. I was playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time on my 3ds game system. I'm stuck at the Forest Temple, I'm in love with Legend of Zelda but, it's hard to work with.

When I couldn't get any more done with Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, I moved on to one of my many manga books, one of which had the title of Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. It's one of my favorite out of the Legend of Zelda series of books. I wish there was one with Wind Waker, I've only played the game for a short time, but fell in love with it.

As I was reading Phantom, my mom called out to me and my sister "Adriana and Lacey, we're almost to Morro Bay, but first to the hotel where your uncle is at. So get everything in your bags because we're almost there." My sister was Lacey, she has green eyes with golden hair and I'm Adriana with blue eyes and blonde hair, sort of like Link from Legend of Zelda.

"Ok," my sister and I said together. We placed everything back in our bags and got ready to get to the room.

~Inside the Hotel room~

I went face first into the bed, it felt so nice to lie down on a bed and not in a car that so stuffy. My mom placed cloths on my head and said "Place on this and hurry to the car." So I hurried and placed on the outfit. It was a white shirt with a blue jacket that is short sleeves and light blue shorts.

I ran outside to see everyone waiting for me. We got in the car and drove off to Morro Bay. Once we got there, we were greeted by my uncle and showed us off to the boat. It was like the boats you see in either Phantom Hourglass or Wind Waker. It was so amazing.

"Alright you kitties, get you land butts on the ship," my uncle said with one of his eyes closed like a pirate. My sister and I giggled, and headed onto the 'ship'.

I went to the front of the boat and did something from the movie titanic, yet with only one person. It was amazing to feel the ocean breeze on your skin; I closed my eyes and picture myself in one of the boats on Legend of Zelda. I took a deep breath in and brought it out. I opened my eyes to see dark clouds up ahead.

I yelled to my uncle "Hey, Captain, there are many dark clouds ahead, should we turn back to port?" I knew everything happens with dark clouds, the seas get so riled up and nothing can stop them from causing destruction on boats and ships.

My uncle yelled back "It's just Mother Nature getting her anger out, we'll be fine as long as we steer clear of it." He laughed and continued to sail on.

The clouds are now looking more ominous, they were getting closer to us. But my uncle said we'd be steering clear of them.

After a few more moments, the clouds covered the whole sky and now I was starting to feel a little scared. I turned to see my sister heading for the only closed in room on the boat. I tried to do the same but my uncle turned the boat too fast and I fell of the boat.

I knew how to swim but it did take a lot of my energy. I screamed "Mom, Dad, Uncle, Sis," but they were too far off to hear me. Slowly, I drifted off into a deep sleep…


	2. Chapter 2- A Strange Land

Chapter 2: A Strange Land

I woke up finding myself on the sand, I lifter myself half way to see the sea. 'Man, what a sight to see this morning,' I said then remembering what happened to me the night before 'Great, forgot I got stranded, I hope they're searching for me.'

I sighed and got up the rest of the way to see a young boy with blonde hair with a blue shirt with designs on it with orange pants on. He looked around 10 or 12 for the age and he seemed to look a little surprised that I'm up or something.

'I wonder why he's staring at me weirdly,' I thought. 'Maybe it's because I'm not from around here.'

Just then another boy came up behind me with brown hair and yellow shirt that covered his whole body and a booger coming out of his nose. Then the guy in the blue shirt had an expression that said, run away from that guy, so the other guy and I ran away from the one boy. To tell the truth, I feel bad but, he was chasing us. I thought 'I have seen this some place before.'

We ended up in a house with a grandma sitting on a chair in the front of the room. She had her eyes closed and said with one of them opened, "So you've come home, Link, why so suddenly." She laughed and closed her eye again.

'Now I know where I'm at, but how did I end up here, out of all the places. Maybe it's a dream,' I thought to myself.

"Well, you see, there was this kid that always follows me around, and I tell him to stop, but he keeps following," Link said to his grandma.

"Well, tell the kid strait and say, get away from me because you have a problem. And if he don't listen, well, run away from him," she said still laughing.

"How about throwing one of those black pigs, yet mostly joking about it, it could kill you if you don't be careful," I said.

"That could possibly work but it's so hard to pick one up," Link said. "So how do we get one to follow the one kid any way?"

"Leave that to me," I said.

So we went outside, the one kid waiting for us, Link was about to go down when I stopped him from going. "We're going to make a run for it," I said.

I made a three with my one hand then two and finally one, we dashed to the fence with the pigs and we jumped over it. "Alright, now I'll go take the pig and throw it on the other side where the one kid i-…" I said while I saw the kid behind Link. I gave the same expression as Link did the first time I saw him. "RUN! He's back and how the heck does he do that."

Link turned around slightly to see the kid, "Oh great, he can jump fences."

We ran and jumped the fence again "so now what Link," I asked.

"Here's an idea, up the tower, he can't follow us there," he said to me. So we ran to the tower and climbed up fast. Link was first then I was. We were finally free of the kid for now.

We sat down, out of breath but laughing. "Man was that a rush," I said to Link.

"Oh you should see what happens sometimes out in the sea," he said. "It gets pretty wild out there."

"The sea, oh right, um… Do you know how long I was passed out on the shore," I asked Link. "Well, maybe you don't know." I sighed. "Oh well, I guess I don't care, I wonder if my parents went to find me."

"First off, I just saw you this morning and secondly, I'm sure parents are looking for you right now," he said with a smile. "You can stay here with us until they find you."

We gazed out to the sea and fell asleep with smiles on our faces…


	3. Chapter 3- A Bird and a Girl

Chapter 3: A Bird and a Girl

We woke up to the sound of a young girl saying "There you are Link! I knew you be up here lazing about up here." We got up to see the girl standing right there in front of us, smiling. She had blonde hair in pigtails with a blue dress with designs.

"Oh, you see… There was this kid," Link said. "And he was chasing us around everywhere. So me and… What is your name, I never learned it, sorry."

"Oh, It's Adriana, or you can call me Audrey," I said with a smile. "And this is?" 'Man, need to keep a low profile or it'll ruin the whole game/whatever this is,' I thought.

"This here is my younger sister, Aryll," Link said. "So, what is it, Aryll, did something big happen?"

"Silly, did you forget your own birthday," Aryll said with a giggle. "Come one, Grandma is waiting for us."

So we went down to where the one kid was and today, he was leaving us alone. Link was smiling because of this; maybe it's because of his sister or the fact that it is his birthday. Anyway, we got to Link and Aryll's house, inside the Grandma was waiting where she was yesterday; with a green tunic in hand.

"Happy birthday, Link," she said getting up to hand the tunic to Link. Once Link got the tunic, he placed it on. "I hope you like it m'boy. I made it myself," she said with a smile walking back over to her chair.

"T-thank you grandma, I love it," Link said with a smile. Link started for the door then his grandma started to say "Before you go Link, I heard you wanted to try to become a swordsmen, head on over to Orca's house, I think he will be willing to teach you the way of the sword."

"Okay, thank you for telling me that," and with Link saying that, we headed for Orca's house. Once we got there, the man before was shirtless with blue pants held up by an orange belt. It was Orca, and he said to Link and I "Hmph, so you want to learn the way of the sword, now do you?"

"Y-yes sir," Link said nodding yes. "Okay then, how about you young lady, I know it may not be your birthday but what the heck, come join the fun," Orca said with a laugh.

"Sure, why not," I said with a smile.

Learning the way of the sword wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, up right left hack. All of these commands where easy things to remember. Orca gave Link and I a sword, 'Okay, I got pretty much this far in the story but I remember something from a webpage I was looking at,' I thought. 'Next comes finding the princess, or tetra, I have to say tetra or things will go horribly wrong.'

"Sweet, I got a sword," Link said rising the sword up in the air. I decided to do the same and we had placed the two swords together. Then we walked out saying "Thank you for everything." And we waved while we went out the door.

We looked to the sky and saw a big blackish gray bird with weird designs on its wings; it appeared to have someone grasped in its claws. Then we saw the person fall into the forest with a small girly scream, 'I think the one that fell was Tetra,' I thought.

"Looks like we should go and save her, only reason I saw girl is because the person screamed like one," I said.

"Yea, let's go find her, I guess, it's our job to help people now seeing how we are now swordsmen," Link said.

We ran off towards the forest to save the girl that fell from the sky…


End file.
